


Bad Dream

by Galaxy_Phoenix



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Just some Ryokira fluff and Ryo being emotional as usual, M/M, One of the first fanfics that I posted for the fandom, Originally posted to Tumblr and now it's going here, The boys are their OVA characterizations, There is mention of death and blood but it's in a dream, enjoy~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 07:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14996135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Phoenix/pseuds/Galaxy_Phoenix
Summary: Ryo found himself sitting in the middle of the barren island that was the only remaining landmass floating in an ocean of red. He looked around at the utter barrenness of the place, the atmosphere clearly bleak and lonely. Something felt weird he thought. He looked down to see that he was very naked with round breasts and his dick out in the open. He gasped, embarrassed, as he rushed to cover himself. He stood up to feel a cold draft rip through his body. He shivered and crossing his arms and felt light and fluffy feathers surround him for warmth. He turned to see six fully formed wings sprouting from his back. If he wasn’t freaked out already, he certainly was now. He turned around to see something lying against the gray hill in the center of the island. He hurried over to find that it was a human being. A human being with only his top half just about his hips as his lower half appeared to be burned off. Upon closer inspection, he gasped with horror.“Akira…AKIRA!?”Ryo scrambled to the ground where Akira lied and cradled what remained of his lifeless body in his arms, with Akira’s head on his chest.“Akira what happened to you, WHO DID THIS TO YOU!?”





	Bad Dream

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to make a Fic Request, find me on my Tumblr (stardust-lightning) and either send me an Ask or DM me. Before doing so, however, please consult the "Req Rules" page on my blog for more info!

_Ryo found himself sitting in the middle of the barren island that was the only remaining landmass floating in an ocean of red. He looked around at the utter barrenness of the place, the atmosphere clearly bleak and lonely. Something felt weird he thought. He looked down to see that he was very naked with round breasts and his dick out in the open. He gasped, embarrassed, as he rushed to cover himself. He stood up to feel a cold draft rip through his body. He shivered and crossing his arms and felt light and fluffy feathers surround him for warmth. He turned to see six fully formed wings sprouting from his back. If he wasn’t freaked out already, he certainly was now. He turned around to see something lying against the gray hill in the center of the island. He hurried over to find that it was a human being. A human being with only his top half just about his hips as his lower half appeared to be burned off. Upon closer inspection, he gasped with horror._

_“Akira…AKIRA!?”_

_Ryo scrambled to the ground where Akira lied and cradled what remained of his lifeless body in his arms, with Akira’s head on his chest._

_“Akira what happened to you, WHO DID THIS TO YOU!?”_

_Akira does not respond._

_Tears start to well up in his crystalline blue eyes. Who was the unforgivable bastard that did this? Who murdered his Akira? WHO?_

_Then it hit him and his eyes slowly widened._

_“Did I…No…no, no, no, no, no…this…this can’t be happening…this can't…”_

_He refused to believe it. How could he?_

_“Akira…please…please say something…anything…don’t leave me here…don’t leave me alone…pleaseeee…”_

_Out of nowhere, his mind began to flash haunting and graphic images of rotting and bleeding corpses and disgusting demons. In between the images were hazy memories of watching the world turn into a field of death and destruction like the apocalypse was taking place. Unable to contain his composure, he let out an inhuman scream out of pure sorrow and anguish that echoed out into the hellish landscape._

Ryo screamed in absolute horror and gasped as he snapped awake from the nightmare, clutching his nightshirt where his heart was. Breathing heavy and with wide eyes, Ryo had never been that terrified of a nightmare in his life. Reality started to set in as he found himself in his own house, in his own room, in his own bed, and felt his trembling form being held firmly by two strong arms. He felt his breathing slow down some, but the feeling of fear still gripped him like an icy cold hand.

“Ryo!” A familiar voice snapped him back to his senses. Ryo turned his head to meet face-to-face with Akira, his best friend and boyfriend. He had never seen Akira look so scared before and he knew for a fact that Akira was clearly worried.

“Ryo?” Akira asked softly and calmly, “What happened?”

Ryo struggled to find even the voice to speak.

“I-I just…I…A bad dream…” were the only words Ryo could respond with before he covered his mouth to prevent Akira from hearing his voice cracking.

“Ryo, you must’ve had a nightmare. You were crying and talking in your sleep like I was dying, and then you started screaming bloody murder out of fucking nowhere. Can you tell me what happened, or would it be better not to talk about it?”

As much as Ryo wanted to get this off his chest, he could not bring himself to say it. He could barely get a syllable out before Akira watched, shocked, as tears began to roll down Ryo’s face. Akira could tell he was trying really hard to hold back his emotions, but whatever happened in that nightmare must have scared him horribly. Akira knew Ryo wasn’t emotional in the slightest; in fact, Akira had never seen Ryo cry. Seeing Ryo like this in such a state hurt his heart, God, who knows how long he was quietly suffering in his sleep?

“Ryo…” Akira pulled Ryo closer to him and laid his still-shaking form against his chest. Akira sat sideways on the bed so that he could cradle Ryo on his lap and wrapped his arms around his waist and up his back. He watched as Ryo curled into himself a bit and rested his head on Akira’s shoulder.

“It’s okay, Ryo…You can cry, just let it all out…”

No sooner had Akira said that he watched as Ryo’s face began to scrunch up with his tears multiplying, his voice cracking and whimpering and dive his face into Akira’s right shoulder. The next thing Akira knew, Ryo was grossly sobbing with no inhibitions.

God, Ryo looked pitiful: the poor thing was openly crying, with his face all red and puffy, his nose all runny, his tears as abundant as rain, his croaky throat gasping and coughing, and his body shaking like he was about to have a seizure. Despite him being a mess, Akira just held him tighter and swayed slightly to calm him.

“I killed you, I KILLED YOU!! THERE WAS B-BLOOD…SO MUCH…BLOOD…I-IT WAS LIKE…HELL…A-A-Akira…I-I’m scared…I’m fucking scared…” was all that Ryo could muster between the sobbing and his voice getting caught in his throat.

“It’s gonna be okay…I’m right here…I’m right here…It was just a dream…I’m not going anywhere…” Akira kisses him gently, some in his hair and some on his forehead. His calloused fingers stroke Ryo’s back as Ryo slowly starts to calm down, his breathing going back to normal.

Ryo Asuka did not deserve this man, this beautiful, soft-hearted, soft-spoken man who is currently holding him with all the love a person could possibly give. He finally calms down enough after a long while to breathe properly, though he continued to sniffle. His face was still a little blotchy, but that was okay. Akira gave Ryo another moment to calm down and breathe.

“You okay?”

“Y-Yeah…I’m sorry…I’m such a mess…”

“You don’t have to apologize. It’s okay to be scared. Just know that I’m always here for you, okay?”

Ryo smiled a little and ran his nightshirt sleeve through his eyes to dry some of the tears.

“Y-Y’know I l-love you, right?” Akira asked shyly, a light blush forming on his cheeks.

“I know…I love you too…” Ryo was greeted with a hum of contentment from Akira, “Now, I need to go wash up my face a bit.”

“Alright.”

“You have to let me get up. As much as I want to be like this forever, let me at least get cleaned up.”

“Don’t worry about it!”

“I don’t need help washing my own face. Akira, what are y-” Ryo couldn’t finish the sentence before he felt himself being hoisted up and carried like a bride in Akira’s arms.

“Just leave it to me! Let me take care of you.” Akira gave Ryo a toothy grin and kissed his temple. Ryo blinked a moment, but then relaxed and smiled at him.

Akira stands up from the bed, still carrying Ryo and walked out of the bedroom and out into the hall. Ryo would never admit it, but it felt kind of nice being held, especially by someone as strong as Akira. He watched as Akira nudged the bathroom door with his foot and proceeded inward, letting him down on his own two feet. The only light in the bathroom was the little nightlight in the corner by the sink and the both of them agreed that the nightlight was enough. Ryo sat down on the toilet lid as Akira grabbed a gray washcloth and ran it under the cold tap water. After wringing it out some, Akira then turned to Ryo on his knees and started to lightly rub the wet washcloth over Ryo’s left cheek.

The whole thing was intimate in a way and very calming, as Akira’s movements were slow and careful. Ryo thought it was adorable that Akira would reach over occasionally and kiss a part of his face, asking first of course, and he would happily oblige. Every so often, Akira would rewet the washcloth and come back to continue working on patting parts of his face. Akira’s other hand was holding Ryo’s hands, feeling the warmth of them. Ryo was enjoying every minute of it because it was just him and Akira alone being together in peace. After a few minutes, Akira put the washcloth by the sink.

“How are you feeling?”

“Much better.”

“Good.” Akira hummed with a smile, his little fangs noticeable.

God, Akira was adorable. Even now fused with a demon, he still had that same happy smile and tender, brown eyes that would make Ryo fall head over heels in love with him every time he saw his face. He reached his arms out to Akira and Akira took the hug gladly, feeling Ryo’s arms wrap around his neck and his face next to his.

“Thank you…”

“Don’t worry about it!”

They broke the hug and Ryo stood up, followed by Akira. They both walk out of the bathroom, Ryo slipping his hands into Akira’s and watching him blush cutely. He was still the same shy schoolboy that Ryo knew all those years ago. They walked back into Ryo’s bedroom and Akira ran up to the bed, jumping on it. Ryo watched him flop about until Akira was sitting up on the bed.

“Com’on, Ryo!” Akira encouraged him, holding his arms out. With his heart feeling giddy and happy, Ryo rushed and jumped on the bed to join Akira, both of them laughing heartily and snuggling into each other. Ryo was in Akira’s arms again, this time on his chest as Akira laid flat on his back. They were still giggling like a couple of school kids, their foreheads touching. They both looked each other in the eye, chocolate brown meeting crystalline blue. Ryo slid off his chest and next to Akira’s side. Akira felt his hand reach up to play with a dark lock of hair and he proceeded to do the same by stroking Ryo’s cheek.

“I love you.” Ryo softly told him.

“I-I love you, too.” Akira replied back.

They both shared a small kiss and Ryo snuggled closer to him and felt two strong arms wrap around his waist. Ryo laid his head against Akira’s collarbone and Akira laid his head on him as he pulled the comforter up and laid it down on the both of them.

“Comfy?” His response was Ryo nodding, “Good.”

Ryo never felt happier or warmer until that very moment. He felt safe and loved and cared for and it all felt like a blissful dream, except that it was real. He soon fell asleep to Akira petting his hair and giving him a final kiss on the forehead.

Both boys fell into a peaceful slumber in each other’s arms for the rest of the evening.


End file.
